A vast amount of content is available to users over a network, and the amount is ever increasing. For example, users currently have access to billions of web pages via the Internet. Further, users are exposed to ever increasing types of content, from web pages to images to downloadable music and so on. Therefore, it may be difficult for the users to locate particular content of interest from this amount and types of content.
One technique that may be utilized to locate desired content is through the use of an Internet search engine, also commonly known as a “search engine”. A traditional search engine is typically accessed via a particular web site address and works as a stand-alone program that maintains a database of information collected over the Internet. For example, the user of a client may execute a browser to navigate to the traditional search engine. The user may then enter search terms and the traditional search engine may respond by returning pages of search results that are displayable by the browser. Typically, the search results are provided in a predetermined format that is fixed by a provider of the search engine. Therefore, users are given little to no control to modify how the page is presented, such as a layout and arrangement search results within the page. Thus, users of traditional search engines may be limited to viewing search results as fixed by the provider which may not match the preferences of the users and, therefore, diminishes the users' experience with the search engine.